


Romeo Hates Juliet

by B2Min



Category: NU'EST
Genre: 2hyun - Freeform, Hate to Love, M/M, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B2Min/pseuds/B2Min
Summary: High school! AUWhen librarian Kim Jonghyun is forced to star in a play alongside snooty chaebol's son and school heartthrob Hwang Minhyun, what could possibly go wrong?Everything, if they hate each other's guts.





	1. Meeting Mr.Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parkjinyeong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjinyeong/gifts).



"You know why you're here, yes, Jonghyun."

Jonghyun mumbled in reply. "Yes, Ms. Kang." He shifted a little in his seat in the counsellor's office, trying to hide his annoyance.

It wasn't bloody fair. He, Kim Jonghyun, was as serious a student as students could get. He had good grades, came to school on time, had never been booked on any infraction and even volunteered to be a school librarian (in charge of the AV section, no less).

But that wasn't enough for his school. No, it was all about being well-rounded, exceptional contributors to society. And Jonghyun was lacking, what did they call it again? "Personable-ness."

It wasn't even a real word. Jonghyun would know, he'd spent more time with a dictionary than he had with most people.

"It's not normal or healthy for you to have no friends at school, Jonghyun. When you go out in the world, you'll need to make connections to others. Not just for your career, but your happiness.

"You understand what I'm saying?"

Jonghyun nodded, feeling somewhat exasperated. It wasn't his fault his one, only best friend wasn't even in the same school. Kang Dongho was, unfortunately at another school in Seoul. Dongho wanted to be a producer and being in a performance-arts centric high school made the most sense. And it would always be Jonghyun going over to visit Dongho after school, when the latter's schedule allowed.

There'd been that exchange student too, Kwak Youngmin. Who'd insisted Jonghyun call him Aron instead. But Aron was older than him and had already left after his year was over. They'd still texted, emailed occasionally. But apparently it wasn't good enough for him to have friends outside.

"I've volunteered you for this year's school play. There's a boy in your year, very talented. He'll be directing. Choi Minki, you know him?"

Jonghyun groaned inwardly. Who didn't know Minki? When the latter wasn't dancing or singing randomly in the hallways he was always trying to get other students involved in his various productions. Why Minki didn't just become an idol was beyond his understanding. He was sure with Minki's pretty boy looks and talent, the boy could go far.

"Auditions are today, after school."

"Wait, if I'm signed up, why are there still auditions?" Jonghyun wasn't keen on being in the play in the first place, but having to go through auditions? The bright side - if he flubbed them enough, then he might possibly be able to do backstage stuff but having to embarrass himself in the process? Ugh.

"To decide what role you'll play, silly. Don't worry, the auditions will be one-on-one, just you and Minki. No one else. It'll be at Room 7A, 2pm. Don't be late."

Much as he wanted to protest, Jonghyun knew it would be pointless. Suck it up, he told himself. The sooner he got it over with, the better.

***

"Wow, you're early!" A bright, beaming Minki was there waiting for Jonghyun. A thick script was thrust into his hands and Jonghyun cautiously flipped through the pages.

"Romeo and Juliet? Hasn't this been done, like way too many times?" Previously irritable, Jonghyun was now annoyed. He preferred the Bard's other works - not this insipid tale of two stupid hormonal teenagers.

"There'll be a twist - you'll see! And I'm going to set it in modern times, with modern dialogue! Now just go to this page, yeah and do a cold read for me."

Jonghyun was a bit perplexed. No prep, no time to even read over his lines. Fine, then. He gamely tried to read the dialogue as written and found, well, the rewritten script wasn't too bad. At least it was paraphrased Korean and not the original Shakespearean English. He could understand English well enough but his vocabulary and pronunciation still needed work - Dongho had never let him live down the time he'd thought the English word for 'fan' was 'air con'.

Once he was done, he'd looked at Minki's face. Minki now had a more serious look, as though he was thinking hard on something. "Yes, you'll do. I think you might just do."

"Do for what?" Minki's smile this time had a wry edge to it. "Oh, you'll see. Keep the script, read it. First rehearsal is next Tuesday then it's Tuesdays and Thursdays for the next three weeks and every day for the last week, when we'll perform on Friday."

Jonghyun would complain that it cramped his social life, but then he didn't have one. Besides seeing Dongho every Wednesday and over the weekends when or if they were both free.

"Fine. See you then." He bid Minki goodbye and as he walked out the door, he didn't see someone standing right there and next thing he knew, he'd collided right into the chest of a very tall boy.

Jonghyun groaned. He knew, without looking up, just who it was.

He mumbled a sorry and was about to walk away when the boy snidely remarked, "My, manners are hard to come by these days aren't they?"

Jonghyun knew he could, should just walk away. But he couldn't stop himself from turning to face the other boy. "Hwang Minhyun, I did say I was sorry, all right?"

Minhyun scoffed. "Learn to speak up then." Then he strode right into the room Minki still was in and slammed the door shut.

It dawned on Jonghyun that Minhyun was probably waiting for his turn to audition.

As if his day couldn't get any worse, Jonghyun thought to himself.

 


	2. Why you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't believe I'm stuck with you."

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you."

No _hello_. No _how are you doing_. Minhyun's reputation for verbal savagery was well-deserved, Jonghyun thought.

"Hello to you too, Hwang Minhyun." They'd been waiting in the school hall where they would be 'stuck' as Minhyun so _nicely_ put it for Minki to arrive and get the rehearsals started.

This was ridiculous, Jonghyun thought. He didn't even know what part he was playing and to make things even better, he would be stuck with the resident snob, rich kid, chaebol's son - insufferable Minhyun.

Bad enough he was a bit of a prat, Minhyun was a loud prat. Jonghyun dreaded having the tall boy visit the library as he'd have to spend most of his library shift telling him off for talking or laughing too loudly. Not that Minhyun listened to him of course, blatantly ignoring him and continuing to do whatever the heck he wanted.

It came as a relief to see Minki's head finally emerge from a side door. "Hello, everyone!" There, that bright blinding smile again. He'd looked around to see who else was returning Minki's greeting.

He recognised most of them as being from his year. Nayoung, the super tall and super scary prefect, Kyulkyoung, the Mainland Chinese girl whose mother ran a boutique in the nearby town, there was Ong Seongwoo too - Minhyun's shadow, another chaebol's son who was only slightly less obnoxious than Minhyun. And surprise, surprise, resident jock, Kim Sanggyuk, most famous for parading around shirtless on the field each time he won something. The whole school knew what his abs looked like by now.

"I'm so glad to see everyone made it to our first rehearsal!" Minki was practically hopping in excitement; it made Jonghyun think of a super-excited rabbit. A human Energizer bunny, that was Minki alright.

"Basically, yes, we're doing Romeo and Juliet, who I've just labelled as R and J in the script because I'm going to let the actors choose different names for them."

Nayoung, scary Nayoung has her hand up to ask a question. When Minki looked her way, she said, "You've taken quite a few liberties with the original story."

Minki laughed, "Well, if you've read it, you'll see that it's not so much a retelling as an 'inspired by' script. I know you'll want to know who R and J are, of course so I won't keep you waiting."  
  
"R," Minki continued, "Will be played by Kim Jonghyun."

Jonghyun was stunned. What, how? He knew he probably looked stupid right then, his jaw slack, unable to make a sound. But he couldn't bring himself to talk.

"And J," said Minki, "is going to be played by Hwang Minhyun."

"What?" A very loud Minhyun said just what Jonghyun was thinking. There were catcalls, hollers, a few giggles (not from Stone Faced Nayoung. She didn't do giggles).

"Am I supposed to be cross-dressing?" Minhyun asked, incredulous.

Minki sighed. "No, I purposely worked the script so it would work whatever gender you profess. I want the play to be about love, a love that sees past gender, looks, status. Yes, I did consider casting a girl for J's role but after the auditions, I thought Minhyun would be great for the role."

"As for the understudies, Seongwoo will be Jonghyun's and Kyulkyoung, you'll be Minhyun's backup as J."

After the roles were assigned, the next bit was a dry read. Despite all of Minhyun's grumbling, he did take his part seriously and Jonghyun could see just why Minki thought Minhyun made sense in the role.

Minhyun read his lines as though he'd practiced them over and over, with just the right inflections and sounding so believable, hell he knew the audience would easily fall in love with 'J'.

As for Jonghyun, even with his nerves, he'd acquitted himself half-decently at least. Or so he hoped, as Minki kept nodding his head throughout the reading.

Once the read was over, they were free to go. Minhyun had got up and left without a word, Seongwoo following behind him.

Just as Jonghyun turned to leave, Minki pulled him aside.

"I think I need to tell you a few things before we begin, I know you're probably wondering, why you, right?"

Jonghyun nodded.

"Let's put it this way - you're not, well, polished. It's obvious you've never done this before but while Minhyun's good, he lacks something you have."

"I can't think there's anything I can do better than him. He was amazing, I can see why you cast him," Jonghyun said.

Minki smiled, "See that's what I like about you. You're earnest. There's no artifice about you. And R, that's what sets him apart from the other characters. His purity of soul, his unwavering belief in the good in others...earnest. Like you. I want an actor who sounds as though he means what he says and I think you have that special sincerity."

Jonghyun snorted. "You know I have to tell Minhyun, or 'J' that I love him right? Of all people you have to cast me with, you have to cast me with the guy who can't stand me the most."

"Tension! Brilliant! Use that, sexual tension, angry tension, the audience can't tell anyway. Oh, this is better than I could have dreamed! See you Thursday!" Minki dashed off leaving a confused, befuddled Jonghyun behind.

He was not looking forward to next Thursday.

 

 


	3. Kiss you, or kill you maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't think this means I'm actually attracted to you."

"I need new friends." Jonghyun had said, pointedly, at a laughing Dongho.

"Aww, man, you get a lead role in a play without actually trying for it but your love interest's a...guy? How can I not laugh?"

After calming down a little (wheezing a little too much for Jonghyun's liking), Dongho said, "It's OK, man, girls go for that stuff too. You'll have fans in no time." That however set him laughing again.

Aron's reaction was pretty much the same. His text chat with the guy was now full of various laughing GIFs and emojis.

As for the actual rehearsals themselves, Jonghyun was surprised by how much...he didn't hate them. Even if Minhyun called him 'terribly uncreative' for choosing to call his character 'JR' - combining the initial of his name with his character's.

Minhyun said he'd take the name 'Junsu'.

"Junsu, like TVXQ's Junsu?" Jonghyun remarked.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

Jonghyun shook his head. "Your choice, man."

It was easier rehearsing now they could call each other other names. In rehearsal, they weren't Jonghyun and Minhyun - instead they were JR and Junsu. In the real world, Jonghyun and Minhyun hated each other's guts but JR and Junsu? Well, they could do whatever they wanted.

Minhyun had arrived at the first reading with all his lines memorised, which was terribly intimidating for Jonghyun. Fortunately he had most of his lines down and only needed to be prompted by Seongwoo a couple of times.

The first two weeks, it had been go to rehearsal, finish rehearsal, get out. But by the third week, when Jonghyun was about to leave, Minhyun stopped him.

"Hey, you need to get back real soon? Thought we could go over some things," Minhyun asked, casually.

"Oh, I guess I could." Internally he was screaming at himself for saying yes. "Seongwoo coming?"

"Nah, he's got his own stuff to do. My driver's waiting. He could drop us off at a cafe nearby and later, he can drop you home."

Jonghyun internally cursed. "You shouldn't trouble yourself..." Minhyun just snorted. "You know it's no big deal, so don't make a fuss, OK? Just say yes." And Jonghyun did.

***

By the next Thursday, Minhyun had suggested practising their movements and blocking at his place. This was where Jonghyun demurred - he'd felt more comfortable having practice at his house instead. Even if, he was sure, Minhyun's place was far bigger and more comfortable while he shared a modest three bedroom apartment with his parents.

Minhyun didn't protest, nodded his head and then quickly gave his driver directions.

When they got to his room (he didn't feel that comfortable practising in the living room, that would mean explaining to his parents and as far as they knew, this was just an 'extra-curricular project'), they'd sat for a bit. Minhyun at Jonghyun's desk, Jonghyun on his bed as they went over lines and discussed Minki's director notes for the day.

Minki had been happy enough with how they'd said their lines. "You're still a bit stiff in your movements, though. Like, really, guys, this is a high school play so there's no excessive touching but...a little less mannequin-like, please?"

Minhyun looked over to where Jonghyun was sitting, frowning. Jonghyun, a lot more used to Minhyun's mannerisms by now knew something was up.

"Anything wrong?"

Instead of answering, Minhyun got up and sat right next to Jonghyun. Close enough their thighs were aligned, their knees knocking together.

"Let me try something," he said. Jonghyun froze, mouth agape.

Minhyun made an exasperated sound. "It's nothing bad, just lie down, OK? And trust me."

Jonghyun wasn't sure he trusted Minhyun with anything besides line delivery but he did what he was told. Lying flat on the twin bed, he busied himself staring at the ceiling, ignoring his erratically-beating heart.

Minhyun lay on his side, next to Jonghyun. They lay there for a few minutes, Minhyun gazing at what Jonghyun guessed was his face and the only sound was their breathing in the quiet.

Then Jonghyun felt it - Minhyun's arm...moving to Jonghyun's waist, as he used it to push himself closer to Jonghyun. Basically they were cuddling. Or more like, Minhyun was cuddling and Jonghyun was putting up with it.

Right then, Minhyun moved his mouth down, next to Jonghyun's ear, in whispering range.

He could feel the pricking of the skin behind his neck and he had to admit, he was nervous.

"Let's take a nap." And Minhyun then held Jonghyun closer, while he rested his forehead against Jonghyun's temple. Jonghyun never expected to be playing the role of Hwang Minhyun's bolster but well, life was strange enough already.

He found it a strange experience but though he wouldn't admit it out loud, it wasn't that uncomfortable. His nerves had been on edge for a bit but he relaxed enough to turn to his side, making him nose to nose with Minhyun.

MInhyun had been quick to fall asleep. Jonghyun decided to while away the time to really look at Minhyun's face. It was a nice face, he begrudgingly had to admit. Soft-looking skin without a zit in sight and Minhyun's eyelashes were really long. Those cheekbones? Killer. He could see why girls swooned when he walked past - his features were like those he'd seen on those girlie romance mangas. Delicate, yet handsome.

Asleep, Minhyun looked almost angelic. The brash, loud library hellraiser was nowhere in sight. He was just a boy. A very pretty boy who happened to be in his bed.

Who, unfortunately, chose to open his eyes right then.

"Like what you see?" Minhyun said, sleepily.

"You're so pretty when you don't make a sound."  Jonghyun replied.

"Aww, you think I'm pretty." Minhyun sniggered. "Give me another 10 minutes, then I'll call my driver."

As Minhyun closed his eyes, Jonghyun wondered if he should as well. Sighing, he shut his eyes tight and just gave into the whole thing.

The whole situation felt intimate but not so much he wanted to get away. It was strangely calming, having a warm body next to his, even if it belonged to someone he wouldn't give the time of day to normally.

They ended up both falling asleep, and only waking up an hour later. Neither said much else, only cursory goodbyes when Minhyun's driver arrived.

Still, it felt like something had shifted between them. Even if Minhyun had texted him after: "Don't think this means I'm actually attracted to you."

"Wouldn't dream of presuming that, Mr.Hwang," he'd texted back. And he hadn't heard back from him since.

 


	4. One Kiss For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You shouldn't have done that."  
> "Oh, really?"

The final week before the play opened saw the two of them practising every day after school. Jonghyun did insist they finish whatever homework or assignments they had first, though. Minhyun grumbled about that bit as, it seemed, he was more into doing his schoolwork before bed.

"Just get it over with, man. So you can have the rest of the day free after this and sleep whenever you feel like it," Jonghyun said while finishing up his math homework.

Neither of them were all that great at math but together, they managed to muddle through more questions than they would have on their own. And often have inane conversations during.

"Why is 3 the root of 9?" Jonghyun asked once out loud. Minhyun's grumpy answer: "How the fuck would I know? That's just what it is."

"Language, Mr.Hwang." That earned him a punch in the shoulder.

It was these casual moments they would learn about each other. Minhyun found out just how much an anime freak Jonghyun was, the latter easily being able to go into really long spiels about his favourite titles.

"I like manga more, to be honest. If I do watch anything, it's usually dramas," Minhyun said, once.  
  
Jonghyun looked at him, sidelong. "You watch dramas?"

Minhyun said, "Yeah. I'm planning to go to film school. Not that my parents are keen on it. They'd rather I work in the family business but not here, in one of the overseas branches."

"You mean, leave Korea?"

Minhyun pursed his lips. "They want to hold off on me entering military service as long as possible. My brother...he didn't do so well when it was his turn."  
  
Jonghyun's curiosity was piqued, but it felt too personal to ask too much. "Is he OK? Sorry, I don't mean to pry."

"He's...he needed to take a long break from everything. Dad wanted to groom him for a position in the company but that's not possible right now."

"Ah." The both of them fell silent as they finished up what was remaining of their schoolwork. Then it was off to rehearsals but Jonghyun found himself distracted, thinking about what Minhyun had told him.

Over the last few weeks, he'd grown to like the other boy and they'd managed to learn to be more comfortable with each other even with the awkwardness of playing lovers.

Minhyun seemed to have everything, Jonghyun thought. But the reality was that he, Jonghyun, had a lot more freedom. His own parents were happy as long as he was happy, even if he hadn't really figured out what he was going to do next.

He was considering being a schoolteacher - he thought that seemed far more promising than trying to earn a place in the corporate world. Seeing the long hours and tiredness his own father endured, after initial attempts to start his own business sputtered forced him to become a salaried worker, Jonghyun wanted more than that.

But Minhyun, he had to carry the weight of his family's expectations and possibly having to take up the burdens his brother could no longer carry.

No wonder Minhyun acted the way he did at school - loud, unrestrained. Because maybe school was the only place he could just let go of all the things that probably weighed on him.

All these thoughts made Jonghyun determined to make the last few days of rehearsal count. He knew that once it all ended, things would go back to where they were - their circles no longer overlapping.

And he realised, right then, he would actually miss Minhyun. Not that he would ever tell the other boy, though.

***

It was dress rehearsals and it was a bundle of nerves for the entire cast. Sanggyun, however, being Sanggyun, was just being his usual silly self and was, again, running around shirtless.

"Put your costume on, you idiot!" Nayoung was stalking after him with his shirt but well, Sanggyun wasn't the school's 100m record holder for nothing.

Jonghyun and Minhyun's understudies on the other hand were relaxing in a wing - Minki had said they would perform the play twice, so that the understudies would have their own chance to shine. But their staging was weeks off - at an upcoming school festival, and it would be casual - no costumes, no set, just the cast in the open air, in a field.

Seongwoo and Kyulkyung had hit it off, and they were rumoured to be dating, though the both of them had laughed it off. They were both seriously good-looking after all.

Kyulkyung had said, during a cast chillout session, "It's easy to fall for a co-star on set but how do you tell whether it's real or not? A lot of times, it just fizzles out."  
  
She'd been a child actor and still acted on occasion, so among the cast Kyulkyung was the acting veteran. Seongwoo had agreed, saying he'd dated a girl he met when he was on a part-time modelling gig.

"It didn't work out," he said. Kyulkyung nodded.

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't even try, right?" Jonghyun said.

Then he felt all eyes at the table looking at him. "What? I didn't mean...not it's not about me, it's about you two. I mean, if you want to, then date. You won't know if it will work out if you don't even try, right?"

Seongwoo sniggered. "My, my, quiet librarian Jonghyun plays Romeo once and suddenly he's the expert on love?"

They all laughed, even Jonghyun (albeit sheepishly). Minhyun however was stony-faced and didn't say a word throughout their break.

Once dress rehearsal had started - with everyone in costume, even Sanggyun - it went fairly smoothly though not without a few hiccups here and there.

By the time it reached the scene where JR declared his love, from behind a closed door, Jonghyun had done it enough not to feel awkward.

There was no way they could manage a balcony scene, plus it just seemed too cheesy, so they'd improvised by having JR be outside the door to Junsu's room.

JR would say his lines, Junsu would respond by opening the door, dragging JR through. It was then left to the audience to imagine what was happening behind the door which would conveniently block whatever the actors were doing.

Usually Jonghyun and Minhyun would turn it into a game - making silent silly faces at each other. But Minhyun, this time, instead of just standing behind the door pulled Jonghyun into his arms.

Next thing Jonghyun knew, he was on the receiving end of a kiss. A very quick kiss as they'd only have a few seconds behind said door during the scene.

"You shouldn't have done that," Jonghyun whispered.

"Oh, really?" Minhyun's expression was one Jonghyun hadn't seen since before they'd started. Cold, closed-off, on the edge of a sneer.

And it hurt. Jonghyun hadn't expected it to. He never, never wanted to see that expression on Minhyun's face again.

So he did the only thing he could do - grabbing at Minhyun's collar, he pulled the taller boy's face close to his own and kissed him, hard. If it took kissing Minhyun to bring back the Minhyun he'd found, the one who liked cuddling, who cried watching TV dramas, who made fun of his sappy animes but still watched them with him, he'd kiss him as many times as it took.

As long as he came back.

Minhyun had stilled in response but slowly, he'd moved closer, winding his arms around Jonghyun.

Then Minki brought them back to reality. "Guys, hurry up back there, we have to finish up the rest of the rehearsal."

With a dazed look, Minhyun let his arms fall back to the side.

Jonghyun whispered, "We'll talk about this after, OK?"  
  
Minhyun nodded.

It was going to be an interesting conversation, indeed.

 


	5. But soft! What light through yonder windows break?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Let’s not talk for a bit,” Minhyun whispered. 
> 
> “OK.”

Once they’d wrapped dress rehearsal, the two of them, as had been their recent habit, walked to the front gate to wait for Minhyun’s driver.

”Maybe you should get some rest,” Jonghyun said. “I’ll be fine walking back on my own.”  
  
Minhyun shook his head. “No. Let’s...let’s go back to yours and talk.”

The car ride back was quiet. Minhyun was usually a little restless in the car, constantly shifting or drumming his fingers on the armrest but this time he was still - hands clasped, eyes looking forward.

Jonghyun on the other hand found himself struggling to contain his inner jitters. His feelings bounced back and forth between a heady anticipation and a sick dread.

When they finally reached Jonghyun’s house, there’d been no one home. He’d forgotten that his parents had decided to visit relatives in Gangwon over the weekend and his dad had taken a rare day off. Ordinarily he’d have joined them but, well, there was the play and school.

At least it meant they could sit out in the living room and talk.

”Well?” Jonghyun said, looking over at the boy across the table from him. They’d had left their bags in the corridor and parked themselves at the dining table.

Minhyun didn’t answer. Not right away. Instead, he fished his phone out of his pocket and started looking through it and stopped when it seemed he’d found what he was looking for.

Then, he’d turned his phone around, showing Jonghyun what looked like a picture. It took Jonghyun a while before he realised, the photo was of him. In it, he was sitting at the school library’s front desk and seemed lost in thought. It was a pretty good picture Jonghyun had to admit but what did that have to do with anything?

“If you haven’t figured it out yet,” Minhyun said. “I’m attracted to guys.”

”Erm, OK?” Jonghyun said.

”You’re the only one, besides Seongwoo, who knows. Who I’ve told.”

”So you and Seongwoo...”

Minhyun shook his head in answer. “Seongwoo likes to call himself fluid. Girls, guys, he’s not picky. But he likes putting on the straight act at school. Us, though, we’re more like brothers. We tried kissing once and couldn’t stop laughing after.”

”After that,” he continued, “I thought that maybe I wasn’t actually into guys. Maybe I hadn’t met the right girl. Like if I wasn’t into Seongwoo, I mean, look at him. I couldn’t possibly be gay, right?”

Jonghyun laughed. “Well, there’s no accounting for taste, really.”

“Funny you should say that.” Minhyun looked back to his phone, swiped to another screen. It was another picture of Jonghyun. 

“Seems I have a taste for anime-loving, super-introverted librarians.”

”So, all those times you were being an ass in the library it was because you were just ogling me? Really?” Jonghyun wasn’t sure whether to be exasperated or laugh.

”Yeah. Because I had the biggest, frigging crush on you. So I guess I tried a little too hard to hide it. I’m sorry I was a pain.”

Jonghyun shrugged. “You know, months ago, if you’d told me that, I’d be weirded out.”

”Now?” Minhyun asked, in a small voice.

”Now? I can’t imagine a life without you in it. I was sad thinking that once the play was over, we’d be back to our old lives.”

Jonghyun looked up at Minhyun shyly. “I was thinking that I’d miss you.”

Minhyun’s smile was as bright as stage lights, as if a curtain of uncertainty had lifted, taking away the darkness that had hovered there for a while.

Taking a deep breath, Jonghyun stood up, walked around to where Minhyun was and took his hand. 

“I think I’d like to try kissing you again, somewhere more comfortable.” Pulling him to the couch, Jonghyun’s hand still firmly holding Minhyun’s, until they both were sat down.

”Let’s not talk for a bit,” Minhyun whispered.   
  
“OK.”

Minhyun scooted a little closer to Jonghyun, gingerly reaching over to the other boy’s chin. Cradling it in both hands, he lowered his mouth to Jonghyun’s and gently brought their lips together.

His kisses were slow and sweet, his lips soft and pliant - making it easy for Jonghyun to relax into the kiss and then gingerly kissing back. 

_This is nice._

It occurred to him that maybe other people would be bothered by the situation. But at that point, it no longer mattered to him. It was enough that it was Minhyun. 

Soon he found himself lying down on his back, Minhyun hovering above him, unbuttoning his own shirt before tossing it behind the couch.

Jonghyun took it as his queue to get shirtless and soon they were back to kissing but this time skin-to-skin.

He gasped as Minhyun’s tongue found its way to the shell of his ear, licking its way down the lobe before the other boy began kissing and sucking on the skin of his neck.

In the quiet the only sound was of their panting. 

“Touch me,” Minhyun said, taking Jonghyun’s hand and placing it, roughly on his crotch. Jonghyun had barely cupped his hardness before Minhyun’s breathing got quicker and more erratic, pushing frantically into his hand. As he came, his mouth found Jonghyun’s shoulder, using it to muffle his cries.

Jonghyun held Minhyun close, feeling the other boy’s breathing steady. Just when he was about to suggest they move elsewhere (the couch was feeling a bit sticky under his back), Minhyun moved off him.

And moved lower. 

Expertly, Minhyun had unbuckled Jonghyun’s belt, unzipping his pants and in a quick move, was holding Jonghyun’s painfully erect member.

There wasn’t enough time for him to feel the slightest bit embarrassed as he was distracted by Minhyun taking him into his mouth. The combination of the warmth, the slickness and Minhyun’s ministrations soon had him gasping and jerking, coming with a loud yell.

They lay there for awhile, overcome by their exertions. Minhyun’s head resting on Jonghyun’s belly while the latter’s hand was in Minhyun’s hair. 

“You know,” Jonghyun said. “I’ve just had the most brilliant idea.”

”Go on.” Minhyun said. He’d stirred by now and was now kissing his way up Jonghyun’s chest from his navel.

”Why don’t you stay over tonight and we’ll...skip school. And the play tomorrow. We could just stay here all weekend.”

Minhyun chuckled, as his lips continued their movements along Jonghyun’s skin. “Well, we do have understudies.”

”Precisely.” 

***

Beep. Minki looked over at his phone. Hmm. He’d been expecting the text. 

Rather than be mad at his lead actors for basically ditching the play, he was relieved, rather. Jonghyun and Minhyun’s sexual tension had been so palpable (even if the both of them had been oblivious) he’d been slightly worried about what they’d get up to on stage in front of everyone.

”As though I wouldn’t have noticed how obvious it was they kissed,” he said out loud. 

Now it was left to him to call his understudies to tell them the (good?) news, as well as figure out cover stories for his (former) leads.

He’d just say he’d decided to have them help out backstage instead since apparently Minhyun had a sore throat. 

Director Minki now had other things to worry about and a show to have kittens over. 

Beep. Another text. Oh my, Nayoung seemed to have ‘misplaced’ Sanggyun’s shirt. Minki chuckled to himself knowing quite well it was probably wherever those two had been making out last.

He texted Nayoung not to worry and then hummed to himself, as he prepared for bed. The show must go on, they say, and this show? As far as young love went, it was a total success. Shakespeare would have been proud.

 


End file.
